


Day Nine - False Alarm

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Nine: "false alarm"





	

Tosh panicked and tapped her comm as her monitors were going crazy.

“Owen, Ianto! Go back to the Hub immediately, we have a huge Rift activity!” she almost yelled. Jack ran out of his office, asking her what was happening.

As the two men hadn't gone very far, they were back within minutes and they all waited for Tosh who was typing fast on her computer's keyboard. Gwen walked to them at some point and pointed at the computer.

“Is anybody watching the news? It's in London, not Cardiff,” she explained, typing something to show a TV channel broadcasting London's new alien threat.

“Oh,” Tosh said, almost disappointed. Probably because she hadn't noticed it sooner. “Should we do something? If the Rift picked up activity...”

“It's nothing too hard for them, and if they need help, UNIT is closer. Let them deal with it,” Jack shrugged. “It probably went through the Rift and straight to London.”

“What about the Weevil sighting?”

“Gwen, go check with Owen. Tosh, go rest, I'm sure you need it.”

“What about Ianto?” Owen asked as they were all getting ready to leave.

“Well, Ianto should stay here... just in case...”

“Just say you want to bang the tea-boy,” Owen mumbled.

“I want to bang the tea-boy,” Jack grinned, and pouted when Ianto hit him in the arm.

“You deserved it,” Tosh laughed before the door closed on them.

It was a better way to end the day than the world ending, for once.

 


End file.
